La estratagema de los condenados
by Prot0typeZer0
Summary: El mal nunca es destruido completamente, solamente se transforma...  Rating M debido a futuros capitulos. Femslash HG/Myka/Claudia


**La estratagema de los condenados**

**Parejas:** HG/Myka/Claudia  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> No se muy bien como va esto, pero supongo que seria +18 por los prox. capítulos. Ya sabéis, sangre, violencia, sexo...

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 no me pertenece, tampoco lo hacen ninguno de sus personajes u otras cosas que me da pereza recordar.

**Spoilers:** Por si acaso mejor no lo leais si no habeis visto la 3ª temporada, por que quizás se me escapa algo y ya la tenemos liada.

* * *

><p>Claudia se encontraba paseando por los interminables pasillos del almacén aprovechando que Artie estaba en una reunión, así que se había librado de tener que hacer el aburrido inventario. Al no notar presencia de los demás agentes se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a buscar algún artefacto con el que poder pasar el rato sin necesidad de poner en peligro su vida o la de los demás.<p>

-_¿Acaso no hay nada interesante por esta sección?_-dijo mientras caminaba mirando entre los estantes, cuando de repente algo le atrajo la atención.

Giró la cabeza y vislumbró un cartel donde se podía leer "Sección de las Guerras Civiles". Entró en ella y empezó a mirar cada objeto que había, la mayoría de ellos eran de lo mas extraño, pero todo sea dicho, el Almacén no era el lugar menos normal de mundo...

_-¿El uniforme de __Benito Mussolini?_-se acercó a la pantalla y miró la información del artefacto- _"Te vuelve Italiano con bigote incluido..." Mejor no cojo esto, no quiero __que me salga un bigote o acabaré dándome golpes sobre cajas de ladrillos, saltando __encima de bichos extraños y en busca de una princesa que seguramente esté en otro __castillo._

Continuó su andadura por esta sección, desechando muchísimos artefactos ya que no cumplían con su norma de "no matar a nadie o volverse loca". No llevaba los guantes puestos, pero igualmente no los iba a necesitar, no tenia planeado tocar un objeto hasta estar segura de que no fuese peligroso. Estaba tan concentrada en su búsqueda que no se dio cuenta de que habia un charco del moco y, justo al pisar ahí se tropezó, chocandose contra un estante y haciendo que un objeto cayese directamente a sus brazos.

_-¿Pero que demonios?_-se asustó y deseó no haber sido tan torpe. El objeto había entrado en contacto con ella, pero no sentía nada- _Quizás el artefacto este inactivo, quien __sabrá por lo que habrá pasado este..._-se acercó a la pantalla- _Rifle de "Desconocido", perteneciente a un republicano que murió en la Batalla de Guernica ocurrida durante la Guerra Civil Española_-continuó leyendo hasta llegar a la zona donde se suponía que debía poner el efecto de su uso- _¿Como que "ERROR: FUNCIÓN NO IDENTIFICADA? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, cacharro del demonio? ¿Ahora como voy a saber si estoy afectada o no? Dios mio de mi vida..._-empezó a andar en círculos- _Vamos, se me tiene que ocurrir algo. Creo que Artie una vez me comentó esto_-aumentó la velocidad y después de otras cuatro vueltas mas, paró en seco- _¡Por la Trifuerza, ya me acuerdo!_

***Mientras tanto en el B&B...***

_-Myka..._-puso su mano sobre su hombro y la agitó ligeramente- _Despierta, querida. __Tendríamos que ir al Almacén, Pete ha llamado hace un momento y me ha comentado __que estaba sintiendo que algo malo estaba pasando._

_-¿Pero que dices Helena?_-dijo una medio dormida Myka, estirando su cuerpo y levantándose con cuidado del sofá en el que hace unas horas se había quedado durmiendo. La culpa la tenían los libros, la tenían completamente absorta- _Pero si todos estamos aquí y la cosa está tranquila, ¿Pete no te habrá tomado el pelo? Ya sabes lo que le gusta hacerlo..._

_-No, no me estaba tomando el pelo, eso tenlo por seguro. Además Claudia se fue hace una hora hacia el almacén, decía que tenia que actualizar esas cosas que utiliza, ¿ordenadores, quizás?_- preguntó, a lo que Myka asintió con la cabeza- _Creo que ella está en peligro._

_-Si estuviera en peligro ya nos hubiera avisado, ¿no crees?_-vio la expresión de preocupación que se formaba en el rostro de Helena y suspiró- _Bueno, ¿te quedarías mas __tranquila si nos acercamos y echamos un vistazo?_

Helena asintió y se fue hacia el perchero, de donde agarró su abrigo y el de Myka, lanzandoselo en cuanto cruzó por la puerta. Las dos agentes se abrigaron bien, era invierno y justo ese día había comenzado a nevar. Al salir notaron el aire frió de la mañana, cogieron el coche y pusieron rumbo al almacén.

Después de casi dos ataques al corazón, Helena salió del asiento del copiloto, casi besando la tierra nevada, mientras Myka salia riéndose por la zona del piloto.

_-Pero si solo íbamos a 80 Km/h..._

_-¿Solo eso? ¿Acaso no mencionas el peligro que eres conduciendo esto? ¡Casi nos salimos del camino varias veces, además de llevarnos por delante a un perro!_

_-Ya, pero entre conducir yo, un peligro al volante y tu, señorita de la época victoriana, pues como que mejor lo conduzco yo_-le sacó la lengua mientras abría la puerta del almacén.

Helena decidió que lo mejor era callarse, era verdad lo que Myka le comentaba, ella no tenia ni idea de manejar eso, como mucho lo había hecho con carruajes, pero nada mas ya que en la época de donde proviene, no existían los coches. Entró detrás de Myka y las dos se sacudieron la nieve que tenían por el pelo. Continuaron hasta entrar a la oficina, donde lo que vieron las dejó sorprendidas...


End file.
